No Smoking!
by Ori91ri
Summary: Hubungan Guren dengan batang seksi? (sedang bingung bikin summary) AU. Rate aman. Oneshoot GuShi. R&R onegai.


**Owari no Seraph belongs to Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **This fanfic belong to me**

 **.**

AU – Shōnen Ai ‒ Guren x Shinya

 _Maaf jika ternyata ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan fanfic lainnya, fic ini original buah pikir saya. Tapi jika ada yang tahu fic ini mirip fic karya orang lain tolong beritahu saya, akan saya hapus fic ini segera setelahnya (?)_

 **.**

Happy Reading

* * *

 **NO SMOOKING!**

 **.**

 **.**

Benda berbadan putih yang tak lagi utuh itu mendarat di tempat teman-temannya berada. Tumpang tindih, dan bernasib sama—tiga perempat tersisa. Tempat peristirahatannya pun seperti sudah muak dan hendak memuntahkan mereka semua karena saking menjubelnya.

Siapa lagi yang membuat para korbannya terbuang sia-sia? Satu orang, di ruangan pengap itu, hanya ia lah tersangka utama. Guren, si PHP rokok. Hobinya membakar kepala kemudian mengemut bawahnya, dan memberi sentuhan cinta hanya dengan dua kali hisapan saja. Lalu? Asbak yang menjadi tempat pelimpahan korban-korban PHP-nya.

Pelampiasan...

Rokok adalah pelampiasan kekecewaannya sejak awal tahun lalu. Saat gadis Hiiragi yang diam-diam menjadi tunangannya memutuskan hubungan sepihak.

Malam tahun baru... Guren masih sangat ingat kejadian itu. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebab putusnya hubungan gelap mereka. Sama sekali tidak jelas karena Guren terlalu terguncang oleh semua kalimat yang menguar dari mulut kekasihnya. Bahkan saat si manis mengguncang lengan dan memukuli dadanya ia diam saja, telinga menuli, otak tak bisa berpikir mengenai apa yang tersuguh di depan mata, yang ada malah munculnya kenangan-kenangan bahagia mereka di malam sebelumnya. Saat nona muda Hiiragi itu menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, memasak makanan kesukaan, hingga _service_ terbaik dari yang pernah terlaksana.

Ah... Setelah itu Guren tak ingin mencari tahu letak kesalahannya karena pasti sang mantan sudah menjelaskan semua di malam tahun baru itu, hanya dirinya saja yang hilang fokus. Jadi ia putuskan untuk diam, pasrah, dan mulai beralih dimensi ke dunia kabut asap.

Kenapa?

Karena dulunya Guren berhenti merokok oleh sebab syarat pantangan yang diberi gadis itu saat masih menjalin hubungan cinta. Guren maklum, ia tahu betul bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki penyakit asma. Dengan ikhlas Guren mencoba, meninggalkan batang-batang putih seksi yang makin hari makin tak menarik di matanya. Ya, lebih makin terbiasa oleh tubuh seksi wanitanya tentu saja.

Namun saat malam tahun baru menjadikannya _single_ kembali, ia tak punya pilihan untuk menjalani CLBK dengan batang tembakau seharga ratusan Yen yang pernah dicampakkannya.

"Bercinta lagi?" celetuk seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu menutup pintu. Pria bersurai perak itu berhasrat untuk menyambar dan melemparkan asbak ke luar jendela jika saja mata mereka tak segera bertemu pandang.

Saat ini Guren memang sudah tidak merokok. Tapi kedatangan rekan kerjanya itu membuatnya malas, dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari markasnya. Ya, tanpa sadar, selalu seperti itu. Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan wajib bagi Guren, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya itu selalu menyentuh bahkan mencomot rokoknya untuk kemudian dihisap seperempat.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan asbakku lagi kali ini?" sindir Guren. Sebatang rokok sudah terjepit di belahan bibirnya, tampak sangat menyebalkan meski sebenarnya terlihat keren.

Dan sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak, takjub, oleh kecupan lembut yang mendarat di bibir gelapnya setelah dua jari sempat menarik kasar calon hisapannya. Si pelaku curi cium menarik wajahnya ke belakang beberapa centi. Mendengus kesal, ia jambak rambut kelam perokok aktif itu lalu memagut bibirnya lagi.

Guren sadar dan sangat yakin apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Namun berlagak biasa saja, pura-pura tak merasakan sensasi nikmat _french kiss_ rekannya. Ia biarkan si surai perak jahil itu menikmati bibir gelap dan menghirup aroma tembakau dari dalam mulutnya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian pagutan terlepas. Mendadak hawa ruangan menjadi sedikit panas.

"Sejak tadi pagi aku telah memutuskan sesuatu."

Mata Guren kembali membelalak. "Apa maksudmu?" Ada keganjilan dalam pikiran, yang tak lain adalah resah bercampur penasaran. Beberapa saat tak ada kalimat lanjutan membuat Guren sebal. "Katakan!" titahnya, penuh penekanan.

Si perak kembali mendekatkan wajah, "Kuberi kau dua pilihan. Pertama, tetap menjadi perokok _addict_ seumur hidup hingga mati karena paru-paru membusuk. Dan kedua, kuganti tiap hisapan rokokmu dengan ciuman sejam sekali."

Seketika Guren bungkam, dengan pelan memalingkan wajah, lalu terkekeh.

Si perak sebal. Ia gapit kedua pipi pria bau rokok itu untuk kemudian dihadapkan ke wajahnya. "Kenapa?"

Kekeh Guren selesai. Ia remas sepasang tangan pucat di kedua pipinya kemudian berkata, "Tawaranmu terlalu murahan."

"Ap—"

Nyaris kena jitak jika saja Guren tak segera menangkap serangan spontan si tangan pucat. Ia tarik kedua tangan itu hingga tubuh pemiliknya setengah tertangkap pelukan.

"Satu ciumanmu saja... bahkan lebih mahal puluhan lipat dibanding ratusan bungkus rokok yang kubeli, Shinya..."

Pipi pucat Shinya menyemu, membuat Guren tegas mengikrarkan diri untuk putus hubungan, putus koneksi, putus hasrat, dan putus-putus lainnya dengan batang-batang putih seksi. Ya, mulai detik ini, dengan kebulatan tekad dan kelapangan hati. Lagi. Bahkan lebih mudah dan lebih melegakan dari saat usahanya berhenti merokok atas larangan Mahiru Hiiragi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak dadanya bergerak naik turun akibat isakan. Kembali ia pukuli dada bidang kekasihnya meski sudah tak sekuat di awal. Perlahan kedua tangannya merosot jatuh, kemudian terangkat spontan. Ia sadar, menutup wajah dengan tangan tak kan bisa meredam volume isakannya yang seolah kian menjadi ledakan.

"Kenapa? Aku kurang apa?" suara parau tak begitu mudah terdengar karena tubuhnya terguncang.

"Kupikir aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari penyakit pernapasan. Tapi ternyata..." sesaat kalimatnya terjeda, "kau menderita penyakit yang lebih parah dari yang bisa kuduga."

Mendadak isakannya terhenti. Tubuhnya begitu tenang, tampak aneh sekali. Dan sedetik kemudian ia lempar tatapan mata sinis penuh amarah, penuh dendam.

"Maaf saja... Aku tidak ingin menjalani hari-hari penuh kebohongan bersama pria berpenyakitan gay seperti dirimu!"

Telapak tangan kanannya terayun cepat, lalu mendarat di pipi si pria dengan telak.

"Siklus pelestarian keturunan kalian sudah pasti terputus! Tua dan membusuklah bersama Shinya!"

DEG!

Tamparan yang telah membuat sadar, mengakibatkan nama yang disebut barusan langsung tertangkap pendengaran. "Shinya?" Mata dan kesadaran mulai fokus, tapi wanitanya sudah tak lagi ada di hadapan mata.

"Benarkah Shinya... gay?" Guren mengerjap tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Nggak mudeng sama cerita ini kan? Iya kan? Sama (- -')

Awalnya ada rencana membuat fic humor OnS edisi Idul Adha, tapi yang tercipta malah fic gaje Guren & Shinya - padahal belum selesai fic multichapternya (apalah saya, baka)

Mind to review? No Flame ya~


End file.
